Los sentimientos de Arnold
by DanniMoon
Summary: La P.S. 118 tiene un viaje con sus alumnos de 6to grado a San Lorenzo todo eso por el concurso ganado por "anonimo" de su salon, a traves de la junga tiene diversos problemas y como objetivo tiene Arnold encontrar a aus padres, pero en ese viaje Arnold se piedre y se encontra en peligro.. Pasen y lean :)


**¡Hola hola! Me presento me llamo Daniela y he tenido pos one shot aquí que se llaman "El ensayo" y "La última carta" este es un One Shot que es como tipo continuación del "Ensayo", espero que les guste y que me den todos sus comentarios positivos y puntos de mejora con respecto a mi escritura, estudio ingeniería así que esto de escribir no es lo mío jaja yo soy más de matemáticas y eso xD**

 **Live ForEver**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ¡Oye Arnold! No me pertenecen, son de Craig Bartlett, yo los uso simplemente para mi pequeña historia

Los sentimientos de Arnold

Se escuchó un grito de un niño de alrededor de 11 años pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue de las aves alteradas y era lo único que podía tener de respuesta ya que estaba en medio de la selva en este momento el rubio cuestionaba si fue una buena idea de haber venido a San Lorenzo, ya que ahora su vida dependía de la rama por la cual estaba aferrado y la soltaba tendría una muerte segura ya que se encontraba colgado a unos 20 metros de altura y en el suelo se encontraba el rio llego de rocas grandes y el agua que fluía con gran violencia.

-¡Ayuda!-grito de nuevo el rubio con desesperación, el sentía que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para sostenerse.

-¿Arnold? ¿Dónde estás?- Escucho a su fiel amigo Gerald a lo lejos, al parecer se encontraba desesperado igual que él.

-¡Gerald! ¡Ayúdame!- volvió a gritar el rubio

_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_

-¡No lo veo Gerald!, le dije a ese estúpido cabeza de balón que se esperara, que piensa el chico selva que puede irse así, al parecer no entendió los peligros por los cuales corre- le decía desesperada una rubia que vestía de rosa, parecía un manojo de nervios

-Puede que solo haya ido a buscar comida-respondió su acompañante, el solo trataba de tranquilizarla ya que la rubia del estrés que estaba pasando se comía las uñas

-¿Buscar comida? ¡POR FAVOR!, esa ni tú te la crees no me veas la cara de idiota, sé que se fue a buscarlos por SU CUENTA, si fue a "Buscar comida" ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso como yo? - cuestiono la niña con la uní ceja

-¡Esta bien Pataki!, se fue sin avisarnos, ya no me regañes- respondió el moreno- a demás a ti ¿Por qué te importa tanto Arnold? Siempre lo tratas mal

-Eso no tiene nada que ver chico listo, estamos en medio de la selva es obvio que uno se tiene que preocupar-respondió la rubia nerviosa y ya no porque no veía al muchacho con cabeza de balón, sino porque su acompañante la estaba cuestionando

-Dime la verdad Pataki, desde que llegamos has puesto interés en lo más mínimo que hiciera Arnold- la estaba acorralando – dime que traes entre manos

-Nada cabeza de cepillo, déjame en paz- le respondió de mala manera aunque su nerviosismo demostraba lo contrario

-No hasta que me digas ¿por qué te comportas de esa manera?, si no te interesara en lo más mínimo no nos hubieras seguido y sé que tú nos has ayudado para que no muriéramos en el intento-dijo desesperado Gerald, el solamente quería saber la verdad y quería escucharla de Helga G. Pataki, la niña que nos ha atormentado destre el kínder

-Me sentiría culpable si algo les hubiera pasado algo a ti y al cabeza de balón-respondió rendida la rubia ya no tenía escapatoria

-¿Culpable? ¿Acaso fue tu ensayo en que nos hizo venir hasta aquí?-pregunto Gerald pero fue más pregunta para el que para la rubia- Creí que el ensayo era de Arnold y que era lo demasiado modesto para admitir que es un gran escritor

-¿Es enserio? La mayoría del salón tienen de escritor de lo que yo tengo de modelo- le dijo Helga mientras se apartaba del cabeza de cepillo

-¿Acaso Helga G. Pataki puede ser buena persona? Bueno me refiero a que Arnold se esforzó mucho por ese ensayo y no lo consiguió y ella como ganadora del concurso pudo a ver escogido algún otro lugar menos la JUNGLA-hablaba solo Gerald estaba confundido con todo esto no encontraba alguna respuesta para esa cuestión

Mira Gerald aunque no lo creas puedo ser una buena persona por eso no puse al destino que yo quería porque sabía lo importante que esto es para Arnold-dijo la rubia molesta consigo mismo- si hubiera sido una persona descorazonada estaríamos en Ámsterdam

¿Quién diría que Pataki pudiera hacer algo por Alnold?, pero admitir que fue un gesto dulce-respondió incomodo Gerald

Si bueno en este momento desearía estar en Ámsterdam, ahorita siento que me caigo por este barranco –dijo atemorizada respondió la rubia que veía como fluía el agua-¿Cómo demonios metimos la pata con esto?

El rubio con forma de cabeza de balón solo escuchaba como su amigo y su brabucona personal peleaban, de cómo la niña rubia que siempre lo atormentaba fue quien hizo que esto pasara y no se refiere a la desgracia que está a punto de pasarle sino al sueño, su sueño de encontrar a sus padres, desde que encontró ese diario era su objetivo y por fin lo estaba a punto de cumplir sino es por la tragedia que estaba a punto de pasarle, pero esas palabras de Helga lo hizo reflexionar él creía que cuando se separaron de su grupo de amigos era para fastidiarlo o delatarlo pero era todo lo contrario, ella quería que el encontrara sus padres.

-Se me está durmiendo las manos, ya no puedo- susurro a sí mismo el niño que dependía ya de su vida con esa rama que lo colgaba hacia la muerte, con todas las fuerzas y deseos de recuperar a sus padres grito por última vez- ¡HELGA, AYUDAME!

LA rubia que vestía con un vestido rosa que estaba ya sucio un poco roto por la jungla escucho como el rubio grito por su ayuda y de igual forma escucho su mejor amigo

-Es Arnold- dijo Gerald asustado- se escuchó cerca

Helga desesperada volteo hacia donde escucho ese grito, empezó a sudar frio ya que la forma que le grito Arnold la atemorizo como si estuviera a punto de morir, ella simplemente corrió hacia donde estaba la orilla del barranco y lo vio ahí

-¡ARNOLD!-grito la niña- ¡DAME LA MANO!

-no puedo, se me están perdiendo las fuerzas-respondió asustado Arnold

-Agárrame cabeza de cepillo, me voy a agachar para ayudar a Arnold, no me vayas a soltar imbécil- Helga le dijo a Gerald, ella trataba de ser amable pero sin dejar de ser ruda y el moreno simplemente le dijo si con la cabeza, ya que no tenía las palabras para articular estaba muriéndose de miedo de que algo le pasara a su mejor amigo.

La rubia se agacho más para poder agarrar la mano del rubio, ella confiaba plenamente en Gerald -y no le importaba arriesgas su vida con tal de ayudar a Arnold y de eso se trata el amor de ayudar al otro sin importar nada y fue lo que vio Gerald en el momento que Helga G. Pataki estaba arriesgando todo por su amigo, el concurso, ayudarlo en medio de la jungla y salvar su vida; Ella está enamorado de Arnold.

-Cabeza de balón toma mi mano-le decía Helga mientras se agachaba más, Gerald literal la tenía agarrada de las piernas mientras que sus pies se apoyaban en una roca para tener más resistencia.

\- se me resbalan las manos Helga-lloraba Arnold- gracias

\- ¿De qué hablas?, no seas tonto y esfuérzate más- respondió la rubia

-Gracias a ti pude casi alcanzar mi sueño de encontrar a mis padres- respondió entre lágrimas

-No Arnold, no digas eso-

-Eres la mejor-

Arnold sentía como su mano soltaba poco a poco la rama ya estaba a punto de caer hacia el rio boscoso si no es porque las delicadas manos de la rubia le agarraron la muñeca, ella no iba a permitir que nada de pasara al joven con cabeza en forma de balón.

-Te tengo- respondió un poco aliviada la rubia, y con toda su fuerza iba tirando de Arnold para evitar que se cayera, con las fuerzas que le quedaban agarro su muñeca de la niña y se aferró a ella viéndola a los ojos dándose cuenta de algo que no podía creer.

Luego de unos momentos de estrés para los tres menores lo lograron, Arnold salvo su vida y todo fue gracias a Gerald y Helga, impactado de eso los vio y se le aventó a la rubia dándole un abrazo y eso solamente significaba todo para ellos dos y el moreno lo entendía por eso no quiso interrumpir

-Gracias Helga- le dijo susurrando Arnold a ella, que simplemente correspondió al abrazo.


End file.
